


Just Call and I'll Be There

by MissFiction



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Auditory Kink, Consensual, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Interactive Fiction, M/F, Marvel - Freeform, NSFW, Original Character - Freeform, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rating: M, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, Thor - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFiction/pseuds/MissFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone sex has always been a fantasy of yours and your boyfriend Thor Odinson, the lucky man he is, just so happens to be the one who gets to experiment with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call and I'll Be There

If you could summarize your boyfriend Thor in one word right now, that word would absolutely be _'confused.'_ It would be closely followed with 'sweet', or maybe 'endearing', but you're pretty sure that confused would win out in the end, at least right now.

“Come on baby, for me? Please? You'll like it if you just try it, I _promise_!” You purr into the land line receiver, which is connected to your cellphone. The device is currently gripped in the hands of the blond behemoth you adoringly call your lover from approximately half a dozen floors away. You're met with his stunned silence on the other end as he attempts to process what you're trying to coax him into doing. You can almost see the quirk and furrow of his brows in confusion, and you think you can hear his fingers drumming rhythmically along his wooden bed frame or perhaps his table depending on where he is in his own room, you're not really sure.

It hadn't been all that long that you had been sexually active, but now that you were it seemed as though some sort of beast with a ridiculous libido had been awakened within you. You wanted to try anything and everything at least once to figure out what you liked, and your unsuspecting but accommodating boyfriend happened to be volunteered to be your partner for whatever experiments he could be. Though he really did _not_ seemed to mind.

Really he seemed more than willing to participate in and keep up with your ravenous sexual appetite, luckily for you. You had yet to suggest some location or situation that he hadn't been completely alright with or even eager about, from something easy like a set of themed lingerie, to something riskier like having rough sex in the closet on a floor of the Stark tower or the restroom of a very fine restaurant at a brutally fast pace while the attendant had gone outside. You figured he was ready for essentially anything you threw his way. Although. . .

You shimmy down and lie back in your bed, adjusting yourself as you anxiously await a response. _Any_ response. You had known he would be a little confused when you handed him your cellphone and sent him back to his own bedroom when he came to see you that evening, but your body tingled when you thought about getting off to nothing more than the sound of each others voices. Driving each other to ruin by the power of sound and forcing your own hands to end the sensual torment you each wrought on the other. He had always been willing to indulge you before, but this...? This was decidedly a little different.

Not to mention that you had been strategically teasing him all day long with light touches, wandering hands, and hard biting kisses whenever you found yourselves alone. To rile him up, leave him wanting, and escape before he could so much as lay his hands on you. All as a part of your master plan to get him aroused enough to hopefully agree to anything.

It had certainly worked if the lusty look in his deep blue eyes when he stopped by your room earlier was any indication at all. It had been hard to ask him away.

You finally hear him clear his throat on the other end of the line, the tension is almost unbearable for you. At least it would have been if it wasn't absolutely getting you hot. You didn't _really_ consider the possibility that he _wouldn't_ want to participate in phone sex with you, mostly because you didn't want to let the anxiety get the better of you and keep you from trying to ask for it. Sure you wouldn't pressure him any more if he was uncomfortable, but it didn't stop you from _wanting._

His voice is uncharacteristically quiet when he replies, “You want to speak explicitly to me on the phone, and you desire that I do the same in return, correct? Is this pleasurable for you somehow, Lady [Name]? I do not understand why we cannot do this together, in your room. Do you not wish to see me? Or have I perhaps–?”

“No! No no, of course not! You know I love to see you, too, darling,” you respond breathlessly, “I _really_ love to see you, I love to feel you, touch you... And I love _your hands_ on _me_.”

Thor's voice rumbles in your ear, no doubt responding to the tone of your voice. “If you love it so then we should be together tonight. Perhaps you should call me back?”

You laugh softly to yourself, pleased beyond imagination that he did not reject the idea outright, and practically vibrating as you trail your fingers down to investigate the excited heat pooling low within you. His confusion is clear, but you take his response as slightly begrudging consent, so you eagerly begin.

You gasp maybe somewhat theatrically for his benefit as a very real thrill jolts through you when your fingertips make contact. So you cradle the phone closer to your ear and mouth with the other hand so you can focus on giving yourself more attention. You can hear Thor swallow audibly and then he is silent again.

“Lady [Name]?” he asks eventually, after listening to you panting for a couple of heartbeats. You hum softly in acknowledgement, not stopping the manoeuvring fingers in your panties as his deep voice rumbles in your ear. You feel your entire body tremble and grow unbearably hot. Your skin tingles. “What are you doing now?”

You evade the question but celebrate your victory.

“ _Thor, please talk to me?_ ” you moan. Your voice lilts at the end of the request, making it sound like a question of your own in response to his but you really mean it as a demand. You set the phone on speakerphone and place it on the pillow by your head so you can use both of your hands to touch yourself to the sound of him groaning softly in response to you.

“What would you have me say?” he asks. You shiver hard as your mind floods with the possibilities. Your hands move faster, teasing yourself and thrusting your fingers inside now that he seems to be willing to participate. It excites you to no end, and you feel the wetness in your panties increase to show it. “Would you like me to tell you how much I wish to taste you? How I wish you hadn't sent me away with this cursed little box, instead of letting me hold you? Shall I tell you about how hard you've made me, singing your sweet little song in my ear, little bird? Or would you like to hear that my own hand is a very poor substitute for your warmth?”

“Yes, yes, yes~ Oh, my God!” you chirp. Your voice is high pitched and muffled in your own ears as you hear almost nothing over the sound of your heartbeat and Thor's voice filling the room in glorious baritone staccato. You can imagine him stroking his cock furiously, gripped firm in his large hand, all out of his want for you. Your mouth waters just a little at the thought. His voice echoes in your skull, you move so your ear is pressed flat against the phone and your pillow. Your fingers circle your clit fervently and you feel yourself right on the brink of orgasm so you force yourself to slow down and edge as closely as you can without tipping over it.

“' _Thor_ ' will be fine, my love,” he teases you and you bark a laugh that melts into another moan. “I want to see you, _please_ call me back,” he continues. When all you do is pant and squeal at him, he tries a different angle. “I want your thighs 'round my head. You on your back and reaching for anything you can get your hands on while my mouth is upon you. I want you sitting like a queen on my tongue and spread for me to taste. My love, I want to see you writhing underneath me. Call me back, and I'll fulfil any other fantasy.” His voice is demanding, and you're in wonder over the fact that he's asking for your permission, trying to tempt you into giving it to him.

Your sensitive sex is starting to ache and while you're aroused and elated by the scenario, you realize you do still miss the blonds' large warm hands all over your body keeping you anchored when you feel as if you might float away. Nevertheless, you won't give in. You decide to return the teasing with a smirk as you begin moaning his name. It falls from your lips like a chant at first and then comes more naturally. You let your fingers speed up again. Your hips roll. Your body curls tighter on itself like a coil or a spring and you can barely control the desperate movement of your hips.

“Please,” he insists, voice a hoarse whisper.

Your response is barely cohesive as you find yourself babbling that, no, he _can't_ come to your room but you want to see him too and you _do_ want him to _please please please_ keep speaking to you just like that, and that you love him so, _so_ much and you want him to ju _st please try to understand_. You practically scream into the phone as you get closer and closer.

“Lady [Name], I want to be with you _now_.”

His voice sets a roaring fire in your belly. You're almost sobbing. You can hear his frustration as well as the sound of his hand furiously stroking himself over the line, but you can't bring yourself to invite him back. Mostly because you're not sure you could wait for him to come all the way back and deny yourself cumming until he does, and you're not sure you could form the words, but also because his voice, _his voice_ , is so fiery and full of unadulterated wanting, all for you.

“So close, baby,” you murmur deliriously, ignoring him in the process. Your fingers press more firmly in your efforts. You're right there on the edge again, and then Thor growls fiercely into the phone and it completely sets you off. You tumble over the edge and scream hoarsely, moving your mouth away from the mouthpiece so you don't deafen him and it works out fine because your body convulses on itself anyways. There's some shuffling on the line, before it abruptly cuts off with a crack.

Your orgasm washes through you, and as you're panting in afterglow you reach for the phone and find it has fallen to the floor due to your movement. When you press it to your ear you get dial tone. Your stomach drops while your body chills in raw panic.

Did he mean to hang up on you, or was it just a mistake? Did you push him too far, was he angry that you didn't call him back?

You're reaching for your pants to slide them on and hunt down your boyfriend when your door, which you're briefly horrified you apparently forgot to lock up, slams wide open and bangs hard against the wall. Thor, looking far less put together and much more intense than his usual somewhat aloof demeanour, practically fills the entirety of the door frame due to his size.

He stares at you with wide blown pupils and a heaving chest. His casual clothing is haphazardly assembled as though he had redressed in a hurry, his long golden hair is modestly wild around his face. Your chest is exposed and still rapidly rising and falling, and his eyes drop to watch it for a only moment before he licks his lips and takes a few steps inside. You can see the outline of his hard cock through his pants, your mouth waters just slightly. He slams your door shut again behind him. He remembers to turn the lock.

“I did _not_ like that,” Thor rasps, approaching you quickly and reaching for you. His fist opens and he drops a mass of crushed twisted metal on your floor which you recognize as the broken remnants of your cellphone. Your jaw drops as you stare at it and you immediately meet his eyes to begin apologizing profusely. His hands cup your jaw and he wipes away some tears you hadn't realized you'd shed in the throes of your passion. He begins pressing kisses to your face and throat. His scruffy beard itches your skin pleasantly and you give him a pleased little sigh. “Shh. Do not apologize, Lady [Name]. As beautiful as you sound, I just very much prefer to touch you when we make love.”

He suddenly bites and sucks hard at your pulse, sure to leave a mark in his wake. His eyes glint mischievously and he grins wolfishly when you yelp while leaning away, slapping a hand over the spot and pouting at him. He bites your bottom lip and he kisses you deeply. You bite back and chuckle as the blonds' hands also run up and down your body, lingering at your breasts and kissing you again and again. He grins, but he acts as though he is starved of you and must touch each part of you at least once over. He seems a touch over-dramatic, but it's also endearing and you adore him so you allow it. You settle for helping him shed layers of cloth; his clothing was not assembled at all precisely – as if he had thrown it on again in haste, buttons were put in the wrong slots and you were pretty sure his undershirt was inside-out – so it proves more difficult than usual for your fumbling hands to rid him of it.

When you finish removing each piece he gets a hold of you and lifts your waist to press a kiss to your sex through the thin fabric of your underwear. He stares at you with intense eyes, before he pulls the panties down your thighs and then off of your legs altogether. He swipes his tongue across you again, slowly, before casually pressing bites along your inner thighs.

Before long the two of you are lying together completely naked while tangled in your sheets. He's mostly on top of you but you feel only slightly crushed by his weight – he's so much bigger than you are, but he's always warm and gentle so you can hardly be upset about it. Your eyes drift closed as your tongues taste each other. Your face flushes when his fingers dip into you while you trail your own hand languidly along his hard cock. He spreads your legs open wider and you gasp loudly, throwing your arms around his neck. He groans into your mouth.

“You're so warm, so wet for me,” he murmurs. Your body arches up against him. His hand catches your back mid-stretch and keeps you hoisted upwards. He moves from lying over you to lying flush against your side and cradling your head in the crook of his elbow while the kisses he presses on you become deeper and his fingers become more focused on your slick entrance. Your legs flail about a little as you seek your second purchase from his touch. You squirm in his grasp. He overwhelms your senses, your head is swimming. Your hands fist into his hair as he mouths your stomach, your chest, your throat. Your leg is lifted and thrown over his shoulder in a position that is vaguely uncomfortable given your size differences, but you really don't care at the present moment.

He moves over you again and as his hips rut against you, you can feel his hard cock on your ass. He thrusts slowly along the firm lines of your body. You can feel that familiar heat building up in you. You squeak and purr helplessly, he seems pleased with the noise.

“Are you going to sing your lovely song for me again, little bird?” He laughs and lines himself up with your entrance. He grins that charming crooked grin of his, the loveable oaf, when your legs try to force him forwards by tugging at his hips. Your heel presses hard into his back, and your other leg barely stretches to reach behind his knees as he crouches over your prone form. He remains still, he doesn't give you an inch, and he chuckles when you roll your hips at him. “Are you sure you wouldn't rather I go sit in the other room? Or maybe outside the door? I'm sure my voice will carry –”

“Don't you dare!” you shriek and babble. “Oh, Thor, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_ I sent you away, but _please, fuck me_!”

If possible, his grin widens. “Louder.”

You moan and scramble your legs against your sheets in an attempt to facilitate movement, but he has you held tight and it does you no good.

“Hm?” he hums against your ear.

“ _FUCK ME.”_

Without further delay he thrusts into you with ease. Within moments you feel as though you're right on the edge again. His voice is so loud when he moans throatily right in your ear, and he avoids moving too far away as he seems to have caught on that you have something of an auditory kink. His low voice combined with the heat of his body, his roaming hands, and his hot breath soaking your skin quickly propels you towards another orgasm. His long strokes reach deep inside you, deeper than you managed by yourself, brushing along all of your most sensitive places.

The blond moves slowly but with purpose but it drives you absolutely insane as his pace steadily increases until he's pounding hard into you, fucking you into the mattress so you'll never forget how much you love his touch again. So you'll never send him away again. He has you gathered up in his arms and he hangs on tight around your shoulders and by your hair. He seems relieved, you note, when your grip on him is just as tight as his is on you. He had been so worried when you put that little black box in his hands and asked him to go, so worried that you didn't want him around, and desperate to convince you to change your mind and call him back. Such strange things you Midgardians did, he simply did not understand all of your strange practises and traditions yet. Still, for you, he wants to learn. He murmurs amorous words into your pulse, and you moan so sweetly.

Before long his rapturous voice practically deafens you and you're thrashing around, moving with him while trapped in his grip. You feel him release hotly and hard inside you without warning. He bites hard at your shoulder, his fist tightens in your hair and tugs just enough that it takes your breath away. The sensation tips you over the edge and you cling to his forearms as you feel yourself tumble into an abyss of white noise. When you finally come back to yourself he has already moved to lie by your side again, his one arm is cradling you to his chest like before and touching your shoulder where he has left visible teeth marks. His other hand brushes your hair away from your face affectionately. You peck his lips smartly and he reciprocates fervently still when you try to pull away.

“I love you, [Name].” Thor says on top of your kiss-swollen lips, very seriously. “I'm more than willing to indulge in any of your wildest fantasies. Any one. But I must ask that you try to pick the ones that allow me to be present with you.” You laugh.

You wriggle from his grip and flush dark red from your ears to the tips of your toes as you reach into your night stand to pull out a pair of soft handcuffs. _These_ you're fairly sure _he'll know how to use._ His eyebrow quirks at you when you bashfully show them to him, his laughter erupts from deep within his chest as he tackles you back into the sheets and smothers you with kisses.

He snatches the trinket from your hand and licks your lips for entrance before rolling and pulling you over him this time. You sit on his hips and grind playfully as his tongue taps your teeth, before his strong arms wrap around your back and crush you tightly to his in broad chest. You're so comfortable, all the remaining tension in your body melts away against him.

“Are they for me or for you?” he demands.

“You,” you reply with a grin of your own, “definitely you.”

He pushes you back by your shoulders so you're sitting up on him again and cups your face with his large, warm hands. His thumb wanders to stroke your bruised mouth gently. “Then you will need something much stronger, little bird, if you hope to keep my hands away from you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What on Earth is this self-indulgent garbage oh my lord I'm so sorry I just really love phone sex fics a lot. Pls leave a kudos or review if you think I did a good job because I crave that sweet, sweet validation. Thanks <3


End file.
